Celistal Adventures Inc
by An Unearthly Child
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the Stargate was in private hands Well one little girl from another world dreams big when she realised she was in the Stargate universe Pure simple crack A dream so silly you might call it Mary Sue. She dreams of the Stars but better and starts her own version of spaceX earler then anyone expecting but will anyone believe that she's the owner
1. The beginning

Disclaimer even though I've written this fanfiction I do not own Stargate nor any other copyrighted or trademarked material.

We at the Celistal Adventures Inc. are interested in outer space and what it takes to get there. We are a non military get no funding from any government and are worldwide independent. Our founder is originally from Another Universe. one which ours is just a story but that's a company secret. One thing you should know is in this world we have the Stargate and we're not playing War. We aim to be the biggest company in the Milky Way. Providing services to people who thus far have had no service. The universe is enslaved and full of War we plan to change all that by providing another way.

Years ago I woke up and found myself child in this world. First I was very confused, but I learned to adapt I like my new parents. I like my life. Everyone got used to my Oddities and encourage me in a lot of things and with my pocket money. I used the knowledge that I have gained from my previous life to invest that money to make it grow and once I had enough I started my company. yes I am a child entrepreneur I'm not no Mary Sue I just tried to make the best of a situation that I had. and since I'm going to be living here for the foreseeable future I figure I should make things better or at least try and what better way to make things go my way.

It took years to get to where I am. And for some people it's still amazing that's someone so young could accomplish all this while still living in their parents house. I know I'm not anything special after all I'm an 85 year old woman living in a child's body. that's the ultimate do-over. I'm only showing the knowledge of someone who's been there done that know how to go down the block.

How can I find out I was in the Stargate Universe. Well you see when I was reading news one day and this is after I started my company. I read an article written by a Daniel Jackson in an archaeological review. I knew right away since I was big fan at one time when I was younger much much younger. That if there's a general Jackson talking about aliens landing on pyramids then there must be a Stargate. And there must be a Jonathan O'Neill. Samantha Carter must exist. Teal'c must exist.

When I looked into things I realized right away that this was an advantage things hadn't taken place yet. And I could change things hopefully for the better. What are the first things I tried to change I'm not only did I try but I managed to succeed. What's to make sure Jack O'Neill son did not die. After all what uses it to know something if I don't act on that. I feel guilty the rest of my life I know how it feels to lose a child it's heartbreaking. You truly do want to die.

I wanted to recruit him. He I looked it up was retired. But even a civilian he had an impressive record he studied astronomy. So I felt that as a basis of approaching him for a job. I thought it'd be interesting to see if he'd accept. I wanted to build team of trustworthy hard-working individuals who could change the world. McKay Shepherd Carson Carter Etc I found a reason to approach these people even Woolsey I needed in a administrator.

So I built my company step by step people by people. I wanted to develop technology independent from any other government or military or NASA. To be able to send satellites up in orbit. To have private space shuttles delivering things to the space station. To have a civilian owned telescope. Investigate the heavens map the Stars better than anyone else. I wanted to do it all even have tourists in space. I wanted the Stargate I wanted to hide it beneath my company . And keep it safe from starting Wars with other planets and galaxies and governments. I wanted our company to explore .to be explorers.  
I had so many goals in those early years I had to diagram them.

I did this all in my childhood I was a busy bee. Setting things up organizing things from my computer. sending a lot of mail reading a lot of reports. I had to put my trust in certain people to start things because they had to start quickly. And I couldn't be there for it too young. Did people realize the owner of the company was me. No my parents knew that I use my pocket money online to invest. And that I started my company. They encouraged me in their way but I don't think it dawned on them how big my dreams were. And how far reaching they were. Or just how much I'm actually accomplished it was so abstract or like a game until one day it wasn't. It was the day finally everything changed and I stepped out into the light.


	2. Big things

Things are changing now. We are moving my father got offered a job. I am so excited it's in the same town as my company and so the first time I'll get to see it. It'll be made real it won't be just a figment of my imagination. Or the countless photos and videos and reports that I've read. I'll get to meet everyone I'm a bit scared. I know I'm not what they're expecting. Can I hope meeting me doesn't change things for the worse . Will they believe me?. Mom says that my names on the door. So it shouldn't matter. She's been way supportive.

I haven't tried to visit before because I was too young and my parents don't like to travel. Mom hates planes too many bad experience like being stuck in a country that has a coup and having to flee in a rickety old plane that got shot at. My company's famous now like Google everyone says the best place to work for. I tried I'm glad that they think so. But the credit goes to the great men and women that I put in charge of making the day today decisions. I'm more of an organizer. even though my company is done so well it's not all on me. It could have flopped worse then Boden when he went to the Olympics. Let me tell you that snowboarder embarrassed America but not yet. Since it hasn't occurred yet.

We're doing well our family, the company me. And I'm afraid it's going to collapse around our ears or that the Ori will show themselves.

* * *

"Mom!" Boy am I a yeller on moving day. It's been hectic with all the boxes going here and there and eventually finding their way into the right rooms. There's people everywhere from the moving company.  
"Mom!" She got lost a minute ago behind a big Burly man I haven't seen her since. You think I'd be used to moving after all this is my 5th move house For Dad's work. "Mom!"..?  
"No need to yell like a banshee the men are loud enough " I turned around and there she was like she's been standing there all this time.  
So it was hectic those first days in town.

* * *

I was 5 when I first relised that the world I lived in was fiction. I was watching the news and I saw a politician that was an actor who played in Stargate. So that was my first clue. So I asked questions lots of questions and since I was 5 it was expected. What I wasn't expecting was this fact. I mean I thought it strange that the Prisidents weren't the same. And there was a lot of little things. But on a large scale who the president was or a Senater didn't change things as much as people would think. That person who said that it doesn't matter who is prasident was right. The world events where the same. The infighting was the same. On one interesting note former governor of Texas George Bush is now a beloved children author he even does the illustrations. He tours the country promoting literacy with his wife they're too sweet together.

Technology progressed at the same pace as my old world. That's how I made my money. I made sure bets with a few flops mixed in. As my fist mother once said she knew card counters that would go to Vegas. And if they ever find out you would get banned and thrown out of the city. Never make things obvious and have a certain autude walk a certain walk and don't stay too long in one place. Don't get greedy and they will never catch on.

Celistal Adventures was in the middle of other people's no where. Texas because it had that leave you alone if your not bothering us kind of attitude. I picked the dead zone the place famous people go to be ignored. Yep I set it up in my first life home town. Famous people live in the hills around here and go shopping at the store and they don't get mobed. Soap Stars ,Singers , the guy who discovered the Titanic, tv and movie stars, Authors and so forth. It's a boring city that likes to do there own thing. But if they hate you well then be prepared to be slandered by all the media and persecuted. I was one of the persecuted people last time but that didn't make me move . They only try real hard once a decade .but it's usually a doozy of a problem they make you.

* * *

KRBC new at 5

"Celestial Adventures Inc has been in the news today. When it was revealed that the company founder is a teenager not even old enough to drive." "Much speculation has occurred concerning how a person as young as she was could start a company 10 years ago."  
" Much more on News at 10 when we will also be interviewing the high school football team that won state in spite of the odds against them much more on that story later today at TuneIn at 10."

"Now on too weather Julius do you notice how hot it was"

* * *

 _ **AN**_. I would like to thank all who have read my story and a shout out to my first follow for this story you know who you are. And this one's for you.


	3. ch 3

dedicated to Val'Ho

It's started what may you ask.My life has started again and I am oh so busy. Being a teenager who owns a international business that is seen as big as Google (if people even knew what google is right now anyway but soon. )and about to start a top secret exploretory mission from our basement. Not that many know exactly what they are setting up for down there. It's exciting. If not a bit nerve-racking.

I'm currently trying to convince a former special ops leader named O'Neill to join our crew. He loves astronomy. So I got the hook I'm trying to get the crook. Also I'm trying to keep this all civilian civilian no military military. Daniel Jackson's is a great help. He's just so sweet. Samantha Carter she's been a dear I managed to lure her away from the military with Promises of space. NASA is still very fresh in her mind and the fact that she's not going to space that way black balled she is.

So lots of projects going on to encourage the people forward. We got rockets, Satellites Planes Drone's. Telescopes Etc. And in company motivational lingo we have motivators innovators moving forward folks. So sorry Lucy Kelloway for that cringe-worthy bit. And I know I own a small dog which keeps me busy.

"Help I need somebody not just anybody helllp"

I was singing The Beatles on my way to work today. Thinking about how I couldn't do all this in such a short time. Without the help of all the folks that are working for me today. I need to let them know that. Today the day we launched our first satellite into space. After all that hard work all that testing all those failures. We have produced one of the finest finest satellite Communications system in the world. I call it Arc Communications. Yes I'm borrowing a bit from Doctor Who. But no one knows that, I mean it hasn't even rebooted yet.

But why we are launching stuff into space which is a huge distraction for a lot of people. We're launching something through a round ring "Across the Universe" Beatles again. You see it took a while. One of our biggest problems with the power intake. Is that it takes too much energy to do it through the power grid. People would ask questions and we're not the military. We just can't tell people to shut up. Generating their own power at that amounts not feasible commercially at this time.

So we had to hunt down the dial Home device that went with the giant hula hoop. And boy was it hard getting it from the Russians. I will not give you any details on that matter because I think they don't have a statue of limitation for the prosecution. Let's just say it was harmless but some people don't see it that way. President Trump/ Russian press persecution is just a little too strong in my mind to forget.

So we are about to send a drone throw. Ha I think it's crazy to send people when you haven't even proven it's an ok. And right now we have about a dozen little drones that are finally finished with delicate instruments to scientifically find out as much as we can before we go in to see what we can see.

And let me tell you the wait was worth it especially to see McKay jaw drop.


End file.
